Fine
by willynilly23
Summary: Missing scene from 4X06


Missing scene from 4X06. This falls after the scene where Annie and henry drink (very large glasses) of scotch and before the morning of henry's visit to the FBI.

Annie slid the loft door open, she was both exhausted and completely unable to imagine sleeping. What would she tell Danielle and the girls if she wound up in jail, if she failed to prove her motive was just. Auggie was tapping away at the computer again, focused and intent. She closed the door with a solid thunk to alert him to her presence.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," she sighed.

"We're set for tomorrow. Barber and Hollman will meet me, we'll use a tow truck, keep it covert in case Henry sees anything. I'll stay out of sight," Auggie explained.

"Thank you Auggie," her hand found his shoulder again and his hand found hers squeezing.

"Don't thank me Annie, I promised you we would handle this together," he kissed her hand.

"I know," his lips on her hand weren't nearly enough and she stepped closer to kiss him thoroughly.

He untangled his head phones from between their bodies and reciprocated the kiss. The computer beeped.

"Sorry," he separated from her and returned the headphones.

"S'ok, what is it?" she looked at the screen and saw 4 handwritten numbers.

"I don't know, it is a partial document, could be part of a phone number or a bank account, a license plate number, no idea. I can run it against the databases though," he tried to sound encouraging.

"OK, I am clearly just a distraction here, so I am going to take a shower," she hooked a thumb towards the bedroom even though he couldn't see it.

"Like that's not distracting," he smirked.

***555***

Annie lost track of time in the shower, the water felt so good, her body sore from the tension she had carried the past few days, really the past few weeks, since right around the time she first met with Henry Wilcox to be exact. Luckily during that same time she had an outlet for some of that tension and as if he could read her mind Auggie slipped into the shower behind her.

"There are 17,000 phone numbers worldwide with those 4 digits in sequence, 2700 cars registered with plates, the bank data will take longer to surface," he began and she shifted their position so he could actually get wet in the shower.

"Auggie?" she tried to interrupt.

"We can safely eliminate about half of both sums by simple deductive reasoning and I can get barber and Hollman drilling down on …."she stopped him with a searing kiss.

"….the rest tomorrow," he finished his thought as they came up for air.

"Right now, I need you to be my boyfriend and not my handler. Shower's over," she turned the water off before he could actually get clean.

Towels were exchanged, but no words and when Auggie went to hang his towel up he realized Annie had already moved into the bedroom. He found her standing with her back to him next to the bed, naked and still a little damp.

"Hey, it's OK," he whispered afraid of scaring her.

"I can't….what if…I don't…I need…." she gulped in air between each aborted sentence.

"Shh, shh, shh," he pulled her in tight and cupped the back of her head, his thumb sifting through her hair to rub the tender skin behind her ear.

Her hands held him tight, her nails digging into his back.

"What can I do?" his voice sounded raw conflicted by the handler/boyfriend dichotomy.

She didn't answer verbally, just tilted her head so she could kiss his neck, teasing her nails down his back she felt him respond to her the way she needed him at that very moment. He shuffled them closer to the bed and turned pulling her down with him and trying to move the blankets out of the way.

She seemed to be everywhere at once: her fingers – both tips and nails moving at different rates of speed and pressure as her lips slipped soft and warm, her hair was still wet at the ends, coming to points that poked and then soothed when she changed angles. Auggie was completely at her mercy and he knew that was what she wanted, what she needed in that moment.

***555***

"As if I needed another reason to be in to you," he smirked repeating his comment from earlier in the day.

Annie was panting on top of him, trying to get her breathing to regulate.

"Sorry, that got a little out of hand," she admitted, embarrassed.

"Oh no, that was just the right amount of out of hand," he laughed.

"I figured if this is the last time we have sex it might as well be good," Annie's laugh held no humor.

"Annie…."Auggie chided.

"Oh my god Auggie, I could go to jail," and although she had thought it all day the reality crashed down on her and she panicked.

"Stop, stop," he repeated it over and over as he held her tight and stroked her hair.

"We have a plan," he mentioned although he thought it was a long shot at best.

Annie nodded.

"We have each other," he reassured her observation from the other night.

Annie nodded.

"You're going to be fine," he said as much to convince himself as her.

Annie nodded.

The End


End file.
